


【宋飞】沉舟侧畔 03

by VanessaVesper



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 宋飞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 白飞飞/宋离
Kudos: 2





	【宋飞】沉舟侧畔 03

03.冬  
不知不觉已经入冬，宋离关心着在外头奔波操劳的白飞飞，家里提前准备好了各式各样的材料，这段时间给坚持给白飞飞做饭吃之后，发现她好像偏爱有气氛的食物，比如，隆冬天气里守着一锅暖暖的汤食，在噼噼啪啪的柴火声里不紧不慢的享受那氤氲的水汽和暖洋洋的氛围，为着这个理由，宋离专门的琢磨了很多种不同的菜色来给她慢慢进补，他大约的看过去，觉得白飞飞似乎是比刚见面的时候消瘦了一些，而且这段时间明显的胃口不佳，什么都吃不下去的样子，宋离觉得她好像是有什么心事压在心头沉甸甸的，却一个字也没有跟他提起，

宋离心里有些难过也有些酸涩，白飞飞这般沉默不语，是觉得他不是个能够倾心叙谈的人吧，虽然也有人说他看起来闷闷的不爱说话的样子，可是每次白飞飞来的时候他都有很热络很热情的跟她说话聊天，大约，是他说的那些内容太寡淡索然无味吧，从那一次的亲吻之后，他觉得自己越来越闹不清楚白飞飞那瞬息万变的心思，不知道她心里头到底在转着什么样的念头，这几次，他明显的感觉到白飞飞落在他身上的眼光带了火气和一些，怎么说呢，似乎是怨毒的意味，但是当他转过头去对上她目光的时候，她还是那帮的宁静如水微笑恬淡，并没有什么特别的表示，举止行为也没有什么异常不对之处，可是宋离就是能够感觉到，她在努力压制自己的火气，而且，眼看着这火气就要压制不住的爆发出来了，他诚惶诚恐的反思了几遍自己，除了那次私下里去找王怜花叙谈那件事意外，并没有什么不当行为，所以实在不明白，她这磅礴充沛的火气，所为何事，

就在村里关于山精野怪的谈论逐渐平淡的时候，宋离觉得，白飞飞似乎是铁了心的要闹出点大事来，那天她一来就对他说，从明天开始会把所有的黄色灯笼都换成大红色的，

宋离惴惴然想了半天才说，没问题，他会处理好这件事，

可是白飞飞只是诡秘淡漠的笑了笑，那笑容里很有一种鄙夷不屑的味道，宋离的直觉告诉他，这份鄙夷不屑不是针对他本人，而是针对什么不知道天高地厚的人物来的，他越发小心谨慎起来，唯恐被白飞飞那盛大的怒火波及了，第二天，他从外面办事回来已经暮色苍茫，远远的就看见自家屋檐下那些在风里飘摇的大红灯笼高高挂起，他乍然看去也吓了一跳，走进了才发现，确实已经都换好挂好了，而且是很风情很招摇的款式，他心里战战兢兢的，想了想，退后了几步，瞧见四下里无人，纵身而起去了树上，远远的看了看，那意境，果然不同凡响，他下来之后就吞了吞口水，他知道，白飞飞这位姑奶奶已然忍无可忍的出手了，这下子，很快就可以知道，倒霉的到底是什么人，他有一种不带好的预感，这件事多半是因他而起，最后闹不好还是会着落在他身上，

果然，那天正午时分，外头的雪都还没有化开，他偶然间的一转头，惊讶的看见白飞飞在院门外不远处站着，穿着一件冬日里来说非常鲜艳夺目的衣服，宋离看见之后的第一感觉就是抱着自己的大氅开门冲了出去，白飞飞俏生生的在雪地里站着，呃，或者说，脚不沾地的站着，看到宋离出现的那一瞬间，她就娇笑着向宋离走来，只是，脚下没有脚印，对，一个脚印都没有，她就那么闲庭信步一般的向他款款走来，身上的衣服好像一下子就会被风吹破，宋离匆匆奔到她身边就用自己的大氅裹住了她，她看着他甜腻腻的笑，故意作势软倒在他怀里，要他抱着，宋离脸上有些泛红，这还是她第一次主动有这样亲密的表示，他连忙抱起了她，白飞飞一双手臂从大氅里伸出来缠住了他的脖子，他怕她着凉，抱着她匆匆进了屋子，也就没有注意到，白飞飞依靠在他肩头上，看着什么人在不怀好意的笑，进了房间，放下了了她之后，宋离就要起身离开，没想到被她的手臂缠着不得脱身，拉扯之下还被她故意拉到了面前看着，呼吸相闻的距离，宋离清楚的听到了自己激烈的心跳，白飞飞忽然娇滴滴的嘤咛一声就倒在了他怀里，他慌得一把抱住，抱住之后才发现这姿势多么的引人遐想，白飞飞那大眼睛单纯的看着他，眼神里若有若无的带着些别的东西，

她的眼神落在他唇上，微微仰头的角度，徐徐开启的红唇，软糯的说着，宋大哥，从昨天到现在，你有没有想过人家嘛，

宋离脑子里轰的一声断了线，接下来他都不晓得自己做了什么，回过神来的时候他正与她亲昵的拥吻在一次，她的手臂勾着他的脖子，大氅里的身体紧紧与他依偎在一起，宋离的脑子里刚找回来的神智又飘然而去，再一次回神的时候，白飞飞脸上带了些红晕娇羞，羞答答的看着他，眼神里有些姑娘家饱含矜持的欢喜，他过了一会才意识到，自己在无意识的磨蹭着她的红唇，一手在她腰间搂着她贴着自己，另一只向天借了胆子的手，竟然停留在她胸口，她今天穿的衣服是特别处理过的，看起来好像就是夏日里穿的款式，清凉的很，其实却很暖和，只是，质地摸起来很是轻薄的感觉，这时候，宋离意识到自己的手在做什么的同时，脑子里又一次的无数烟花绽放断了线，只是朦胧的感觉到自己好像没有停下动作，同时又一次覆上了她红润诱人的唇，他觉得自己一定是被操纵了或者疯了，不然如何会如此孟浪不规矩，可是预想中的巴掌并没有落在脸上，白飞飞就那么柔情似水的与他亲昵在一起，

宋离的神智完全归位的时候，白飞飞还是那般搂着他脖子的姿势，眼神里却有了些别的东西，宋离看了莫名觉得后背发凉，好在他在快活王那样的人面前做了这许多年的气使功力还是有的，身体先于脑袋做出了最明智的选择反应，他下意识的搂紧了怀中娇滴滴的小女子，这般诡异的状态下，就变成了他的脸刚好悬在她起起伏伏的柔软上方，从某些角度看去正好就是一副猴急把持不住要一亲芳泽的样子，白飞飞手臂上微微用力，就势把宋离的头又拉低拉近了一些，这时候，宋离就是再笨也知道白飞飞正在气头上，她的纤纤玉手正在他脑后很是亲密的把玩着他的脖颈，手指渐渐隐没于严实合缝的衣领之中，宋离的呼吸顿时沉重了几分，看着白飞飞的眼神也不由得滚烫了一些，他晓得她这番样子是故意做给什么人看的，他能感觉到有人在窥探，虽然似乎是个姑娘，可是她的这个样子，他都还没有怎么看过，实在不想就这样便宜了不相干的外人，顺着她的心思就抱起人来滚到在了床里头扯落了帘子，白飞飞就着滚倒的姿势风情万种的伏在了他身上，不老实的小手在他脸上胸口逗弄着，一边徐徐脱去了身上的大氅扔去了不远处的桌子上，宋离心里有些恼火，如果没有别人看着，她要如何都可以，都可以尽情由着她的小性子来，可是给别人看了去，那就是另外一回事了，他利落的翻身将身上的美娇娘搂进了怀里，用自己的身体挡住了那窥探的角度，这下子，让人不想歪都难，

那附近的人跺了跺脚，似乎是下了极大的决心，才冲过来直通通的擂鼓一般敲门，很大声的喊着，宋大哥，宋大哥，是我，

宋离心里一凉，下意识拢住白飞飞肩头的衣裳，刚才翻滚拉扯之间衣衫滑落了些，正好露出美艳迷人的些许肌肤，这般乍然接触到，宋离心里立时一阵荡漾，却还是坚决的为她拉好了衣衫，门外的人不离不弃的敲着门，话声里带了些哽咽哭泣，面对着白飞飞那似笑非笑笑里藏刀的面容，宋离起身做好，平复呼吸之后去应门，开门前还特别注意理了理身上的衣衫，

开了门，果然是隔壁家那位给他送饭的姑娘，一脸的焦急，看到他差点哭出来，一把就拉住了他的袖子将他从门里拉到了院子里，与房间拉开了些距离才与他说，宋大哥，你屋子里的那个，恐怕不是人，

宋离微微皱眉，那女子心惊胆战的四下里看了看，战战兢兢的压低了声音说，我亲眼看着她走过去你面前，地上却一个脚印都没有，而且她走路的时候那轻飘飘无风也衣裙摆动的样子，一看就不是正常人，宋大哥，你这院子里头这么多的红灯笼，说不定是给你招来了什么不干净的东西，寻常好人家的姑娘，哪里会这样直通通不知羞耻的扑到男人身上去，

那姑娘微微低头，声音低了些，而且，宋大哥，你这样的人，平常对什么人都是彬彬有礼的斯文君子，我瞧着你刚才的那番样子很是失常，怕不是被什么山里出来的狐媚子之类的迷了眼吧，

宋离听了就有些着恼，什么人说白飞飞的不好他都听不得，即便是这样不知情不怪罪的山野村妇，他彬彬有礼的回答，多谢姑娘关心，不过宋某一向自有分寸，是人是鬼也还分的清楚明白，天寒地冻，姑娘还是请回吧，免得家里人惦记，

说完转头就要回屋子里去，那姑娘不甘心的蹑手蹑脚跟了过来，到了门口不过是朝房间里看了一眼，就吓得妈呀一声坐倒在地上，屋子里空空如也，半个人影也没有，只留下一种说不上来什么味道的旖旎香气，让人怀念留恋，舍不得一下子全部闻没了味道，

宋离一惊快步走到床边，果然，刚才那番缱绻纠缠留下的痕迹还在，只是，人却不见了，他的心里顿时冰凉冰凉的，白飞飞如果就这样不声不响的扔下他走了，他真不知道今晚上这漫漫长夜他要如何一个人熬到天明时分，他怔怔的站着，也没顾得上去管那受了惊吓摔倒在门口的姑娘，只是一个劲上上下下的看着，想发现她这般仓促间隐身去了哪里，找了一圈正暗自惆怅，

忽然一双温柔多情的手臂从后抱住了他的身子，一把娇柔妩媚的小女子声音说着，宋大爷，你这般失魂落魄的，是舍不得奴家离开么，

被她从身后这样柔情似水的搂抱着，宋离心里前所未有的温暖舒适，知道她是存心要吓退那个多管闲事的小姑娘，也就顺着她的意思，转身搂住了白飞飞软绵绵的身子，她这般被宋离搂抱着，眼睛里带着些妖夜凶狠目光，盯着门口的姑娘，手指上微微一动，宋离这屋子的门已经无声自动合拢，她一个转身裹挟着宋离正好来到窗子附近的小榻上，宋离是坐着的姿势，她站在他双腿之间，低头俯身，亲昵搂住他头颅的同时，在他脖颈处轻轻舔舐着，宋离头皮炸裂忍不住抬手搂在她腰间的同时，屋里的烛火忽然就熄了，房间里适时响起一阵动作的声音，接着一两声男子的重重呼吸以及女子的惊呼，继而就是女子特有的调笑声音，甜腻腻拐着弯勾着魂的娇滴滴说着，宋大爷，

那姑娘拼着命头也不回跌跌撞撞半是爬半是跑的冲出了宋离的院子，留下一串吓丢了魂的脚印在雪上，

暮色中高高挂起的红灯笼格外耀眼招摇，天地间静悄悄的落着大片大片的雪花，那姑娘走了之后白飞飞忽然就变了个人似的，起身撇下他自去窗前站着看着外头的景色不言不语，宋离这颗心都蹦跶到了嗓子眼，实在是不吐不快憋的难受，她的背影看起来有几分余怒未消的气势，可是这时候黑沉沉的屋子里落在宋离眼中，实在是说不出的风情旖旎惹人心醉，他就像一个真的被山精野怪迷了眼乱了心的凡夫俗子一般，走过去从身后搂住了她腰身，交叠的双手堪堪下滑落在她平坦的小腹上，掌心散发温柔热力，白飞飞微微偏头躲避他那要落在耳垂上的亲昵，正好被他顺势吻在了脖颈处，立时激起她从头到脚的一阵战栗，宋离搂紧了她的身子不放开，就这般在窗前轻薄了她，也许是还沉浸在她刚才那番咄咄逼人美艳凶猛的主动里，宋离接下来这番动作很是行云流水的从容写意，脖颈之间的磨蹭亲昵将她肩头本就松垮了些的衣衫蹭的滑落了些，宋离转头就吻上了她圆润洁白的肩膀，白飞飞惊讶的发出了一声抽气声，宋离一手还搁在原处不动，另外一只手很是霸道不容抗拒的一路向上，覆上了她胸前特有的饱满柔软的同时自然而然的揉捏着，白飞飞的半边身子已经软了下去，人也带上了些惊慌忙乱，宋离那搁在她小腹上的手在她腰腹之间温柔的来回爱抚着，白飞飞身上的衣衫本就质地柔软轻薄，这一番动作下来人已经软倒在他身上，只能依靠着他宽厚的男子身体，宋离在她肩头辗转着留下了自己的痕迹，情难自已的在她脖颈间吮吻着，间或唤着她的名字，飞飞，当那身特制的衣衫再也不能掩盖白飞飞胸前的两点魅惑惊艳时，白飞飞终于压制不住的溢出了第一声女子情到浓处身不由己的断续呻吟，宋离那徘徊在她胸口的手顿时收了手，惹来她抑制不住的周身颤抖战栗，这样大雪的夜里，他疯子一般的渴求着她，从那次那样一吻之后，他们之间还没有过什么亲昵的举止行为，所有的所有，在这样一个她主动撩拨的夜里一触即发，他将她抱去了床上压在了身下，在她不经意坦露出来的肩膀，锁骨，勃颈上，一一留下男欢女爱的显著痕迹，白飞飞在他掌下不知不觉的挺胸迎合，衣衫滑落，她美丽的肌肤袒露在他眼前，宋离毅然决然的红着眼睛低下头去封住了她喘息呻吟让他迷乱的嘴，手掌贴上她胸口滑腻肌肤的那一刻，他只有一个吞没了自身所有的念头，要她，得到她，就在此时此刻，机不可失时不再来，他是堂堂快活城气使，他能有今天，一个很重要的原因就在于，他深刻的懂得，机会来了的时候，就要牢牢抓住，

外头那样安静冷酷侵入骨髓的冷意，屋子里头温暖如春的温度下，宋离的床上，两个纠缠的身影，香汗淋漓，男子的喘息，女人柔媚的呻吟，还有各种各样许许多多让人面红耳赤脸红心跳的声音起此彼伏的伴随穿插其中，白飞飞赤裸的身体爱痕遍布，现在她才知道，宋离其实并不是看起来的那么君子端方，他的手掌所到之处，她早早的没有了反抗之力，她被他牢牢的笼罩着覆盖着，在这样真刀真枪的男欢女爱事件上，她只能柔顺的依从着身上的男子，享受他带给她的全新感受，那一身衣衫早早的滑落在地上，与宋离身上的男子衣衫纠缠在一起，一如床上还在动作着的两个人一般，他确实爱恋她，怜惜她，对她真心实意，可是这般在床榻上赤裸相见你情我愿的时候，他对她所有的感情，都化作了几乎将她融化燃烧的无穷无尽欲望，食色性也，这正是宋离那不为人所知藏而不露的本性中，浓墨重彩的一笔，

宋离醒过来的时候白飞飞还在沉沉的睡着，她就那样安睡在他身旁，睡在他的怀抱里，肌肤相贴，自然而舒适，宋离心里如同烟花绽放一般的喜悦快活，却也后知后觉的惭愧自己的孟浪放肆，白飞飞裸露出来的肌肤上随处可见他留下的痕迹，屋子里充满了欢爱过后的靡靡气息，夜色深沉，只有月亮投下来的清冷光芒，她头发散乱赤身裸体的依偎在他怀里，白腻柔滑的肌肤让人爱不释手的流连抚摸，饱满的红唇散发无声的邀请，请他覆上去随意品尝，宋离知道自己不应该再有什么举动，姑娘家的身子娇弱，尤其是头一次，经不起折腾，可是就是管不住自己的手也管不住自己的嘴，他的手在她赤裸的肌肤上随心所欲的游走，同时覆上了她的红唇，痴迷的舔舐吮吸之后侵入她口中，撩拨着她滑腻柔软的舌尖，直到她耐不住的接受了他的纠缠和调戏，女子柔美的身躯在他掌下发生微妙的变化，渐渐的呼吸急促，欲拒还迎的羞怯退让，峰峦在他手中起伏，腻死人的触感，少女情动无措的呻吟，不知道什么时候她已经被他整个压在了身下，修长白嫩的双腿被他分开，半睡半醒的人混混沌沌的挺胸索要更多美好的爱抚，宋离把持不住的进入了她的身体，沉溺在她的温暖和湿润里，我中有你你中有我的极致感受，让宋离的身躯绷紧，怕弄疼了她，只是轻缓的动作，却带来更加旖旎缠绵的感受，

当他的唇吞没了她胸前的珠玉，白飞飞仰起了头，带着哭腔和哽咽的呻吟，宋大哥，别，别这样，好难受，

男人一惯的劣根性适时的发作，他不禁没有放开她，反而开始了折磨一般的肆虐，感受到她在他口中的挺立和肿胀，还有沼泽地的不断痉挛收紧，宋离越发的不肯放过，同时用手掌反复的爱抚挑逗着另一个可爱柔嫩的凸起，白飞飞一面央求着他别这样，一面忍不住的蠕动着自己配合着他的动作，极乐来的迟缓而强烈，她发出甜腻的声音，无力的瘫软在他身下，他却还没有尽兴，吻上她湿润的唇，将修长美腿拉开挂在腰间，继续甜腻的亲热征讨，她被他亲的神魂颠倒，柔软湿滑的身体驯服的承受着他的进攻，虽然没有仪式和喜服，可是在宋离心里，这就是他和她的洞房花烛夜，如何能够在睡眠中白白浪费，梦寐以求的女子就在怀中乖顺的呻吟着，曾经，他以为沈浪必定已经拔得了头筹，所以白飞飞才会那么的不肯放手，到现在才知道，他才是她的第一个，前所未有的兴奋和快意，他呢喃着她的名字，半是哄劝半是强迫的让她接纳自己磅礴的爱意，所有的温文儒雅荡然无存，她的所有都是他一个人的，贪婪的吞下她的美好，近似于不计后果的掠夺和占有，她越是推拒哀求宋大哥不要不要，就越是让他兴奋失控沉溺不可自拔，他把她禁锢在身下怀中，把这飘摇不定的山精野怪驯服了控制了，他要她现出自己的原形来，唯有如此，他才能将她牢牢的圈住，才能不再被她舍弃，

长久的欢爱之后，白飞飞精疲力竭，他抱着她入浴，亲手为她清洗身体，她柔顺娇羞的低着头，身体因为他亲昵的触碰而时不时的战栗颤抖，整理好了床铺，将她从水里抱出来一丝不苟的擦干，穿好小衣和中衣，抱着她躺倒在被子里，亲昵的拥抱在一起，赤裸的下半身让她羞红了脸抬不起头来，尤其是被他宽厚温暖的男子手掌反复的爱抚着圆翘的臀，最后终于耐不住疲累缩在他怀里睡着，第二天早上醒来，看着睡美人一般的她，蠢蠢欲动的手解开了中衣，在小衣下持久的爱抚挑逗，直到她忍耐不住的发出声音，从头开始的又一场翻云覆雨，白飞飞是个一无所知的纯情姑娘，宋离心里却清楚的很，经过了昨天和今天这样的痴缠，她与他之间已经有了斩不断的羁绊联系，要不了多久，他就会成为她腹中孩子的爹，而她则会成为他孩子的娘亲，如此一来，再也没有人能够把她从他身边夺走，即便是无所不能的沈浪沈庄主也不行，想到这些，宋离的动作不免温柔缠绵了些，白飞飞素来是个吃软不吃硬的，正在为昨晚上他的霸道逼人生出的些许抗拒不配合心思，就在这番绕指柔的缠绵中酥软了身子骨，心甘情愿欲罢不能的乖顺着与他融为一体，任凭他随心所欲的宠爱眷顾着，全然不知，早已经成为了狮子口中的羔羊，

这一次，白飞飞没有一个人离开，她是被宋离从屋子里抱出来的，按照她给的路线，宋离很快就找到了幽灵宫安排在附近的车架，抱着她上了马车，这里的所有都暂时成为了过去，他会陪着她一起先回去她的幽灵宫里大婚成亲，两个人都没有隆重操办的意思，于其和不相干的人勉为其难的应酬，还不如佳人在抱好好的亲昵一番，天寒地冻，正好适合抱在一起取暖调笑，就这么着，宋离终于等到了期望已久的婚姻大事，和心爱的女子成双成对一生厮守，他心甘情愿的放弃了所有过往成就，做了幽灵宫主白飞飞的上门夫婿，接过了照顾她的责任，成为了她顶天立地遮风挡雨的夫君，


End file.
